The Pig's Dress
by KongFuBoo
Summary: Cindy Ell is a mean girl. She is selfish and vain. When trying to get something she wants, but is not hers, a terrible thing happens. Cinderellie used to think of others, but that was before something happened to her.


The Pig's Dress

The forest is a nasty place full of horrible wonders. Creeping and crawling, that is what all things in the forest do. Creep. Crawl. Creep. Crawl. Creep… This is why Cindy Ell always stayed inside. She did not watch in envy as her stepsisters ran around in the terrible forest. No, no, no. She watched in disgust. Why would a person of nobility want to spend their time in mud? Common pigs is what Cindy thought of her sisters. Hideous, filthy, pigs.

Cindy, fully out of thought, opened Destiny's door, as she was planning to do before she got lost in thought. The door flew open with a thud. Cindy glared at the door before glaring at her stepsister who was in the room. Destiny's hair was in ugly brown curls, no where near the perfection of Cindy's. "Oh, Destiny, my little pig. What is that you are wearing? It looks absolutely, positively horrendous!" These are the nasty words Cindy says to her kind sister as she slowly circled around Destiny.

"Cindy, what are you doing here?" Destiny said, kind as ever.

"I am here for a dress. I saw Mother buy it for you, and you have yet to wear it! I thought _Destiny is so ungrateful. She doesn't appreciate anything! I shall have that dress and appreciate it! It is way too pretty for an ugly face like Destiny's, anyway._ So, you see, I need the dress, forest dweller." Came Cindy's harsh reply.

Destiny looked truly uncomfortable. Cindy could only find one reason as to why. Destiny didn't know how to take the shame of getting caught. Smiling evilly to herself, Cindy Ell made her way to Destiny's closet while saying, "I will take it now and save you the shame for explaining to Mother why the dress is now in my possession."

Right as Cindy was opening the closet door, Destiny managed to squeak, yes a very unlady like squeak, "Don't, Cindy! You don't know what is-"

But it was too late to save the wicked Cindy, for the door was already wide open. And, sitting on the very dress Cindy was going to take sat a pig. A pig! With a great big scream, Cindy tried to run away. The pig didn't let her get very far, not far at all, before it tripped her. Once sitting on top of Cindy, the pig spoke, "I have waited and waited for you to come. I did not know if Destiny, oh with her kind heart, would be able to go through with my amazing plan."

Cindy was struggling to breathe, with the big-headed, fat-toed, two-eyed pig on her, but managed to glare at Destiny, who was across the room trying to hide.

"Oh, Cindy, my wicked, wicked friend, we are going to trade places, you see. I will be in fine silks, high heels, and warm gloves. You, well, you can keep the dress. I bet it would fit on a pig like you. Oh my, how could I forget? You were going to meet the prince! Maybe you still can, but as his breakfast!"

After the pig said all she needed, their was a great poof. Smoke flew everywhere, and before it was even fully cleared, there was a squeal of terror that could have only came for Cindy Ell the Pig. The new Cindy Ell, the one that used to be a pig, was smiling a bright smile. She looked down at the old Cindy Ell and said, "Oh Cindy Ell-or should I say Piggy Ell?-you do look very tasty. Very tasty indeed."

Cindy Ell, not the pig Cindy Ell, the other one, had a look on her face. That look was not one that was usually on her face. It was a look that meant someone was thinking.

"This won't do! We cannot have the same name, it will get very confusing. Cindy Ellie? Cinderella? Cinderellie? Yes, I like that! You shall now call me Cinderellie." Cinderellie exclaimed.

Destiny, who had been very quiet, got a wicked grin upon her face. She strut over to Cinderellie, swinging her hips and moving her arms like a model. "My, my Cinderellie. You can not fully understand how long I have been waiting for this. Years and years, thats how long. I have had to act _nice _for the longest of times, all the while my sisters and mother could be themselves. That was so very unfair, but not even they know my true colors. No they don't!"

Cinderellie was in shock, and so was Cindy Ell. They had both been fooled! Cinderellie could not believe that she, a girl turned into a pig by a deceiver, had been deceived. Again! Looking Cindy Ell in her pig eyes, they both took off running. Why? Well, Cinderellie did not know. Or maybe she did, but didn't want to explain that she took action based on gut feelings. Cindy Ell was falling behind because she was not used to being a pig. Who was? Even though Cinderellie was not usually selfish person, it seemed like some of her piggy ways stayed with her because she kept on running, leaving the Cindy Ell behind.

Once Cinderellie was in the woods, she tripped over a huge tree root. She fell and her blonde hair, in very fine curls, got caught in the weeds. She tried to rip her hair free, but it pulled painfully on her brain whenever moved. Yanking and pulling, her hair wouldn't come free. Cinderellie became even more frantic when she heard the terrified, pig-like cry Cindy Ell gave and then the evil cackle of Destiny. Cinderellie started to claw and the ground with her hands when she came across a sharp rock.

Cinderellie did not have a moment of hesitation before she cut her hair off. Her hair that used to fall down to her waist was now in a crooked hair do. On one side, it went to her chin, but on the other, it went just above her ear. Cinderellie didn't care, though, because she had been a pig for quite some time. She could still hear the angry cries of Destiny not far behind her when she spotted a bird. It was a beautiful bird, but she did not recognize what type it was. Upon hearing Destiny's evil laughter, the bird spoke, "Alyssa-errrr, Cinderellie. I can help you get away from the horror behind you."

Cinderellie looked at the bird, confused, before saying, "I don't understand. Why would you help me? You are a bird I do not know, but you seem to know me. Is that why you want to help me? Because you knew who, and what, I was before I became a beautiful girl?"

The bird didn't say anything, and Cinderellie became worried. Destiny was sure to find her soon. She thought about running and taking the bird with her, but he could fly away before she got her hands around him.

"You are wearing a pig's dress, do you know?"

She looked down after hearing this question, but she was in too much panic to think over what the bird had asked and replied, "I am no pig, this dress never touched a pig. It is not a pig's dress. Now, please, help me. Destiny, the evil girl, is after me and I know not where to go."

The bird looked at her, but she couldn't tell what he was thinking. The bird opened his beak and said, "I am The Sparrow. I do not know what type of bird I am, but all the others say I act like a sparrow, though I am clearly not one. Just because a really swine was not in that dress, the girl who wore it before you acted like a pig. Just like you. The only way I can help you is by doing something you will not like, but it is the only way."

Cinderellie was very wary of The Sparrow because she didn't want a lot of things. She was about to say that she would never agree to it, when she saw Destiny coming her way. Before Cinderellie knew what she was doing, she nodded her head.

The very next moment, Cinderellie was engulfed into a horrible smoke. It smelled like burning meat. That very smell burned her nose, or at least what she thought was her nose, for when all the smoke cleared, she had not a nose, but a beak.

**Okay, so I know that I should be focusing on my other story, the one that I haven't updated in forever, but I am having writers block. I also missed a week of school due to sickness and am failing a class or two. On top of that, one of my friends is being a total jerk to me. The real reason I wrote this was for a class of mine, but I really enjoyed writing this and thought I would share it with you. **

Mightless rhymes with Nightless. No more sleeping for the Mightless!

-Mightless Knight


End file.
